Individuals that access prior art cyber environments have little or no assurance or expectations that prior art cyber environments will provide the individuals with security, privacy, or the ability to accurately grant, and/or deny, others, and/or the cyber devices of others, access to at least one part of at least one from the group consisting of: (a) the individuals' cyber activities, (b) the individuals' cyber interactions, (c) the individuals' cyber assets, and (d) the individuals' cyber resources. In addition, current cyber environments cannot provide individuals with confirmation of the identity of others or confirmation of the identity of cyber devices with whom, through use of the prior art cyber environments, the individuals may interact. Further, prior art cyber environments do not provide for cyber environment-wide interoperable use of any cyber device, cyber programming, or cyber content.
There thus remains a need in the art for a combination of system programming and system devices that provide a safe and secure cyber environment that provides each individual with safety, security, and privacy for the individual's cyber activities, and that also provides accurate and reliable control over others' access to the individual's: (a) cyber activities, (b) cyber interactions, (c) cyber assets, and (d) cyber resources. In addition, need remains in the art for a combination of system programming and system devices that may properly identify each cyber device and each individual that uses the system. Further, a need remains in the art for a combination of system programming and system devices that provide cyber environment-wide interoperable use of any cyber device, cyber programming, and cyber content.